Global positioning system (GPS) signals can be utilized for determining a current location of a device capable of receiving GPS signals, such as a navigation system within a vehicle. It may be desirable to predict a route of the vehicle based on simple GPS data (e.g., latitude, longitude, heading, etc.) related to the current location and previous locations that the vehicle has traveled.
Accordingly, a need exists for navigation systems and vehicles for predicting routes.